


They That Go Down To The Sea

by historymiss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historymiss/pseuds/historymiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steampunk au inspired by Dishonoured. Bucky-centric. </p><p>'He’s a new man for a new age, half of the coming world and half of the old. Stark theorises that one day, they will all be as he is: a mixture of meat and magic and metal.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	They That Go Down To The Sea

They drag him out of the ocean at the foot of the lighthouse. Maybe once he was someone important: it matters little now. The sea has taken her due and left him barely a man, recognizing nothing of his surroundings and groping at the shadows with his remaining hand as they struggle to save his life. 

Stark promises he can fix him: Banner has a theory of humors that, he hopes, will not be as disastrous as the experiments he’d performed on himself. They name him after the season when they found him, and when he flexes his new metal fingers, gears whirring, eyes as blank as ever, it seems terribly appropriate. 

He’s a new man for a new age, half of the coming world and half of the old. Stark theorises that one day, they will all be as he is: a mixture of meat and magic and metal. He’s taken the first tentative steps there himself, after all. The Widow finds him delicious, a perfect partner in her trips into the dark places of the city on the spymaster’s command. He only smiles for her- to all others he is silent, shuttered, simple. 

(They aim for the heart, as killers do: she kisses him after a kill and tastes the warm salt-sea blood in his mouth)

But it’s the Captain of the Guard that truly knows the measure of this man: for when he wakes, blade at his throat, to stare past the clockwork and aether into the eyes half-drowned in the darkness, he knows that you can never leave the old world behind.

“Bucky?”

And all the ghosts and superstition of the past will rise from the deep- the ocean has kept her secrets long enough. He blinks. Hesitates.

“Who the hell is Bucky?”


End file.
